guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:A Land of Heroes
__TOC__ Requirements The 300 Sunspear Promotion points is very nice for someone already over 7500. Queen Schmuck 09:58, 21 December 2006 (CST) I went there and Kormir died along the way. The quest didn't update when I fullfilled ths stated quest requirements and when I travelled out of the area, the quest was reset. Therefor I believe that there is this hidden requirement: Kormir must survive. I have changed the notes accordingly. Michael57 09:01, 26 December 2006 (CST) You only have to complete objective #5 (Destroy the corsair chain of command by striking back at their war camps.) to get credit for the quest and have the timer starts. *shrugs* I don't know if this is a bug or not, but that is how it works. Bsinkk 23:42, 28 February 2007 (CST) : I add an ALTERNATIVE Walkthrough highlighting the fact that you can bypass the first marker and the four landing points and complete the mission by just clearing the Corsair war camps. I have confirmed this on two accounts. I have not determined if you need to clear all the mobs, both bosses, or just the last boss to trigger the counter. In both my runs the final monk boss was the last enemy in the area and the timer started on his death.-- [[User:Glamtre|''' Glamtre ]] (Talk) 14:02, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::It seems the only requirements is to clear the 6 mobs, including the two bosses, that are linked, three mobs each, to the two Corsair war camps. The remaining enemies in the area do not matter nor does the order the camps are captured.-- [[User:Glamtre| Glamtre ']] (Talk) 14:37, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :::I tried to reword it so it is more clear (2 mobs in each of 3 camps for 6 mobs total). Someone might want to go over it again, it is still clunky. Queen Schmuck 16:14, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Bonus Sunspear Promotion Points For those wanting to get to just under 1000 promotion points, then restart quest for maximum points gain, be careful. You get bonus promotion points every time you capture an area (assult, landing point, campsite). The bonus points seem to be in the 40-50 point range. This messed up my N's chance of restarting the quest at just under 1000 points, as killing 3 guys jumped him from 962 to 1020 points (landing point was captured after they died). I knew there had to be bonus points somewhere in this mission, as starting it with just over 100 points can leave a character at just under 1000 when completed and quest reward is claimed. There are not 125 enemies to kill in this quest (more like 75 or so). Queen Schmuck 16:06, 31 December 2006 (CST) :Just noticed, you also get 20 bonus points for killing bosses. Queen Schmuck 16:14, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::Ok, now I am confused. ::*I know bonus points get acquired during this mission. ::*I know that killing a boss, while under the blessings, gives 20 bonus points. ::*I know that if you start this mission without the blessings (over 1000 Sunspear points when you start quest), you do not get bonuses for anything. ::I am now not certain about the amount of bonus points, if any, are acquired after clearing an area, as all my characters are now over 1000 points. Someone that can should test this, to see if you do get any bonus for clearing an area, or if I was just seeing the bonuses for killing a boss, and had miscounted my kills. Queen Schmuck 16:42, 31 December 2006 (CST) uhm.. is this repeatable?--Coloneh RIP 23:32, 4 January 2007 (CST) :Repeatable to a point, yes. Clear the area, you get taken to Sunspear Great Hall. Do not accept reward, instead abandon quest and get it from Quarrymaster again. Rinse and Repeat until over 1000 points. Clear entire thing first run. Second time, quit halfway through, as this will get you to about 900 points. Third run will get you over 1000 points, probably to about 1500 once reward is claimed. On a previous error of mine, I thought that all my chars had done this. One hadn't, my Rt (sometimes forget I have that char). I noticed on the second run that killing the necro boss (first boss encountered) took me from 696 to 770 promotion points. So, boss was worth 4 points for bounty, and 70 bonus points. I wasn't watching points when other bosses were killed on that run, or 1st or 3rd runs. So you do in fact get bonus points that are not documented. Probably ANet's way of saying, ''"Crap! Non-Elonians are taking FOREVER to get to Sunspear Commander level." Queen Schmuck 02:43, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::I have one foreign character moved to just below 1000 sunspear points. Then I did this quest. I reached about 1700 plus points in Istan before moving to Kourna with the last Istan mission. I would think that this is the available maximum amount of sunspear points for foreign characters. It is just an estimation. I did not start with 999 points. I had about 5 to 10 points less in order to leave some room for mistakes. The actual highest number should not be far away from my estimation. Michael57 16:09, 16 January 2007 (CST) :With careful watching of your Sunspear points it appears that you can get ~1581 points by doing this 3x, using the abandon/repeat tactic described elsewhere. Bug for Foreign Characters -- Having problems accessing the low level missions with foreign characters that are usually reserved for Nightfall Characters after completing this quest. I was able to successfully access the Chahbek Village before completing LoH. After completing LoH, I am not able to access the Jokanur Diggings mission. I receive the correct mission acceptance dialog, but the only interaction available is "I'll be on my way." Please confirm this as a bug, or am I doing something wrong... Lab0Rat 11 Jan 2007 : did you have Melonni in your party? She's required for Jokanur Diggings dargon 01:01, 13 January 2007 (CST) ::Yes, she was with me. I do not see the green mission symbol floating above Digmaster Gatah's head (as a local character would see it.) All of my other foreign characters that I have brought to Elona have had no problems because I brought them prior to the Dec 20, 2006 update. Nor have they completed the LoH quest. Lab0Rat 10:55, 13 Jan 2007 (CST) ::: OK, I have finished the game and still cannot access the lower level missions. So, am I prevented from getting the Protector of Elona title because of this glitch? I need to access this mission, but am prevented from doing so... PLEASE HELP. No, I cannot piggyback with someone who has this mission either. Lab0Rat 3:56, 14 Jan 2007 (CST) :::: You'll have to redo Sunspears in Kryta/Cantha thats all. --84.156.109.5 14:10, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::: Submitted bug report to PlayNC. Waiting for conformation. Standard reply was received.... "It may take months or weeks. Please keep checking published game update details for the solution to your problem." --Lab0Rat 11:34, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::: I just took a Canthan monk who had already completed LoH, but not done any Istan missions, and successfully did the Chahbek Village and Jokanur Diggings missions. I know that doesn't help you, Lab0Rat, but it does add some data about whether this bug is a fluke or not. — HarshLanguage 14:38, 28 January 2007 (CST) Minor bug? Foreign char. Talked to Quarrymaster and chose the "no i ain't ready" option... but mish started anyways :( --Revolver 00:57, 23 February 2007 (CST) :That bug has existed since this quest was created. I guess I haven't tried, but escaping might work to cancel. Queen Schmuck 01:36, 23 February 2007 (CST) :I noted that bug on the page back in December. Looks like an anon removed it yesterday. And the bug has in fact been fixed, I just tested it. — HarshLanguage 08:12, 5 March 2007 (CST) Bonus Points Redux The Sunspear points bonus note is currently WRONG. It's been correct in the past apparently, but was changed to incorrect info at some point. I have just gone through this quest/mini-mission 3 times to get the correct info. Here's a summary, and I'll update the article. While under the two bounties (ie, when starting the mission below 1000 Sunspear points): *Each boss kill gives a 20-point bonus *Each "section" of the quest cleared gives a 50-point bonus. There are 3 sections in the quest (all attack waves clear, all landing points capped, all war camps cleared). *There is no separate bonus for completing all objectives in the quest, you just get the 50 points for clearing the war camps *Killing a boss sometimes seems like the trigger for a big bonus (ie, it looks like you get 74 points at once), but that's only because killing all of that boss' group marks the end of that section (ie, Beraidun's wave in the initial attack). Killing another foe in the boss group last will demonstrate this - you get 20 pts for the boss, then 50 after you kill that last foe if it's the end of a section. *Those two bonuses (boss and section) are in addtion to the 4-point per kill bounty bonus. IE, a boss kill will yield 24 bonus points. * Sometimes low-level Corsair kills don't count for the bounty. I could see no rhyme or reason to this to oddity... sometimes lvl 9 or 10 Corsairs simply did not add 4 points to my total. And sometimes they did. I did not see this occur with Kournans or higher-level Corsairs, they all counted. *Starting the quest at 992 Sunspear points, killing everything, completing the quest but NOT turning it in for the reward yielded 518 points total (I was at 1510 points at the end). The 300 point reward would be in addition to that. This total may not be entirely consistent because of the Corsair bounty quirk. If you do the entire quest (except for turning it in for the reward) without the bounties, you get 0 Sunspear points. Hopefully this will clear things up! — HarshLanguage 09:50, 5 March 2007 (CST) * I've done some research on the max points you can get here. I started at 997 points and ended with 1547 points, without the bounty from the quest itself. Thus the max points you can get, killing every Corsair and Kournan, is 550 Sunspear Promotion Points, plus the aditional 300 for completing the quest afterwards with Castellan Puuba. * The max points i got out of it is 558 points ;) (Started it also with 997 points and ended it with 1555 points). Nightfall char dont get bounty Today I tried it but it doesnt give bounty rather only to the person who has the quest.April 6, 2007 for elonian chars? my question is: will a character from Elona be able to perform this quest (e.g. to get elite skills) by partying with someone else doing this quest??--Lux Terribilis 13:09, 11 April 2007 (CDT) * I think so. I was able to get into the quest area as a dervish. I did not go very far since the blessings were not present. Markh 13:34, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :Yes. I just capped Vow of Strength on my Dervish, lvl 9 (now lvl 10 do to SoC exp :D). 76.105.42.207 21:31, 5 May 2007 (CDT)